Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow has been Sonic the Hedgehog's rival since Sonic Adventure 2. Shadow has always wanted to find out his dark past and find out if he was created to destory mankind or save it. Biography Shadow's First Rival Shadow first appear in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, when Dr. Eggman released him from Prison Island. Shadow asked Dr. Eggman to collect the Chaos Emeralds, and to then go to the Space Colony ARK. When Eggman came to ARK, Shadow showed him the Eclipse Cannon, which required Chaos Emeralds to zap the Earth. Rouge the Bat overheard Shadow, and joined both Shadow and Eggman in their quest for the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow raced into the city to steal a Chaos Emerald, whereupon he met face-to-face with his first rival, Sonic the Hedgehog. After a conversation between the two, Shadow used Chaos Control to escape to the Space Colony ARK. Afterwards, Eggman made a plan for him, Shadow and Rouge to all go back to Prison Island. Eggman would destroy all of the guard robots, Rouge would steal three Chaos Emeralds, and Shadow would place time bombs everywhere to blow up Prison Island. When Shadow was placing the bombs, he saw Sonic again, so the two hedgehogs battled to see who was the better fighter. Both of them ran off when Eggman called to Shadow that the island was about to explode. After collecting the three Emeralds, Rouge was trapped, so Shadow used Chaos Control to save her. After the escape, Shadow and Rouge made it to ARK, and Rouge revealed a newspaper article that reported that Miles "Tails" Prower saved Station Square from a missile launched by Eggman that was about to explode (Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut). Tails was awarded a Chaos Emerald, so Eggman ordered Shadow and Rouge to steal the Chaos Emerald from Tails. Later, Eggman fired Sonic inside a capsule into space, and Shadow convinced himself that Sonic was a normal hedgehog after the capsule blew up in space. When Shadow went to the Eclipse Cannon, he found out that Rouge was a government spy, and Rouge found evidence of another Shadow and alleged that this Shadow wasn't the real Shadow (despite his disbelieving her), then Eggman called Shadow to get the person who was heading to the Eclipse Cannon. When Shadow found Sonic, he was surpised that Sonic was alive after the capsule exploded. Shadow asked for Sonic's name, so Sonic told him his name and that he liked adventures, to which Shadow replied to Sonic that his adventuring days are coming to an end, and the two fought for the last time. In the last story, Eggman placed the Chaos Emerald he stole from Tails into the Eclipse Cannon, fired the Eclipse Cannon, but Sonic used a fake Emerald to destroy the cannon's point. Suddenly a hidden program initiated sending ARK falling to Earth. Professer Gerald Robotnik's (Eggman's grandfather) diary explained about Gerald's plan and motivations for this program, so Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Eggman, and Rouge teamed up to stop ARK for falling to Earth. Amy Rose saw Shadow looking out the window, so Amy tried to convince Shadow to help the team. Then Shadow had a flashback about Maria Robotnik, and ran to Sonic and Knuckles. When Shadow found Sonic and Knuckles looking at The Biolizard, the prototyep of the ultimate life-form, Shadow told Sonic and Knuckles that he was going to handle the beast, while they stopped the Chaos Emeralds. While Shadow was stopping The Biolizard, Knuckles stopped the Emeralds. Then the creature warped out of the room as Eggman informed Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles that The Finalhazard (the Biolizard molded to ARK) was pushing the ARK to Earth, so Sonic and Shadow changed to Super Sonic and Super Shadow, and fought with the beast the last time. After the fight, ARK stopped falling, Sonic made it back on ARK, everyone went back to Earth, execpt Sonic, and Shadow fell to Earth after the fight. Before Sonic left, he said to himself, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog". Shadow, Rouge, and Omega's Revenge Shadow returned again in Sonic Heroes as a hero and a rival with Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega Team Dark's story begins when Rouge was looking for Dr. Eggman's secert treasure, inside his base. While she was searching, she she saw Shadow inside a capasle, and released him, whereupon a E-series robot named Omega tried to attack Shadow. Shadow dodged all of Omega's attacks and tried to attack Omega, but Rouge stopped the fight. She then discovered that Shadow had lost his memory and Omega was angry at Eggman for locking him in a room, so the three formed a team to get back at Eggman. When Team Dark saw Eggman, Omega told his team to destory Eggman. Eggman was surprised that his creation wanted to destory him, so Eggman battled Team Dark in his Egg Hawk plane, and lost. When Shadow, Rouge, and Omega met The Chaotix, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, and Charmy Bee thought that Team Dark were evil, and Rouge thought that the Chaotix were going after Eggman's treasure, so the two teams battled each other. When Team Dark saw Eggman again in Casino, Shadow asked Eggman about his memory, but Eggman made up a story that Shadow didn't have a past, and eventually Eggman sent out his robots to get Team Dark. After escaping the casino, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were looking for Eggman's base at Rail Canyon, then they saw Eggman in his Egg Albatross (with the Egg Hawk), so they battled again. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega discovered that the Dr. Eggman was a robot and Shadow also found a broken robot that looked like Shadow, so Team Dark went to Frog Forest. Team Dark noticed Team Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna running past them until finally Team Sonic noticed them and fought them. After the battle, Team Dark finally got on the Egg Fleet to find Eggman. The team found the doctor in his Egg Emeperor battle suit and battled him for the last time, and he losted again. After the fight, Team Dark found out again that the Eggman wasn't the real Eggman. Rouge left her team to Eggman's treasure, but she saw nothing but clones of Shadow inside the same capasle Shadow was in. The last story begins when Team Chaotix found the real Eggman locked up in a room because one of his robots named Metal Sonic wanted to rule the world. All the teams and Eggman joined up to see Metal Sonic's new form called Neo Metal Sonic trying to change into a newer form called Metal Madness. Lucky, all the teams got all the Chaos Emeralds to beat Metal Sonic, so Team Rose, Team Chaotix, and Team Dark was fighting Metal Sonic until he turned into his last form called Metal Overlord. Team Super Sonic fought Metal Overlord and won. After the final battle, Neo Metal Sonic turned back into Metal Sonic. Shadow Battle The dark hedgehog is playable in handheld Sonic fighting game called Sonic Battle as a hero and a villain. Shadow's story begins when Dr. Eggman was talking to himself that Shadow won't give his Chaos Emerald (Which is the last Chaos Emerald) to Emerl, but if he does, Eggman can rule the world. Meanwhile in Gimme Shelter, Emerl was talking to Shadow so he walked up to Emerl then Rouge the Bat came up and told Shadow that Emerl is a weapon until a grey-looking E-102 Gamma came up to fight Shadow and Rouge. After the fight, the Gamma attacked and Rouge brought Shadow to Club Rouge for safety until Shadow was healed. When Shadow was sleeped at Club Rouge, he had a flashback when Maria Robotnik was alive in the ARK, another flashback when he was battling Sonic the Hedgehog for Emerl, and one more flashback when he was fighting Miles "Tails" Prower for Emerl. After the flashbacks, Shadow needed to find Emerl so Rouge told him that he was at Emerald Beach and Shadow left her behind. When Shadow made it to the beach, Sonic told Shadow that Emerl was at Tails's house and asked why Shadow wanted him. Shadow answered that he need the last emerald from evil, then Sonic said that he's made for good if he have a heart, until Sonic gived up and Emerl came. Sonic sented Shadow and Emerl to go to and find Eggman. When Shadow and Emerl made it to Central City, they found Chaos Gamma and it tried to attack them twice. After the two fights, Shadow and Emerl left Gamma and went to Night Babylon then to Gimmer Shelter. When the two lifeforms made it to Gimme Shelter, Shadow asked the Mother Computer why they were created and who are they until Rouge appeared again and told that Shadow and Emerl were made for good and Shadow gave Emerl his last Chaos Emerald. Shadow asked Emerl to fight with each other to see who's the better lifeform and Shadow won. After the fight, Rouge and Emerl left, but before Emerl left, Shadow told him that he needs to go to Central Highway warming up for his and Emerl's last fight. After fighting everyone, Emerl went to Central Highway to battle Shadow and Emerl won, but Shadow told him to come back for his final fight. When Emerl came back, Sonic wanted to join the fight so Emerl had to fight a tag team of Sonic and Shadow and won again. After the fight, Shadow couldn't take the thanks from Emerl and left Sonic and Emerl behind. In Emerl's story, Emerl had to fight everybody (Shadow is one of them) before fighting Eggman. When Emerl was done, he went to the Death Egg (And all of the friends can see Emerl at the Death Egg from a monitor). After two fought, Eggman shot Emerl with his Final Egg Blaster and Sonic had to fight him. After the last fight, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow, Rouge, and Cream the Rabbit watched in horror when Emerl blew up. The Dark Past Shadow got his first video game that stars himself in Shadow the Hedgehog. (There's about 100 different storylines in the game, so the 100 stories won't be posted on here) Shadow's story begins when Shadow looks at Westopolis, a newspaper flew at Shadow's leg that said FIRE IN THE SKY FESTIVAL: Celebration! 50 Year return of Black Comet., then he had a flashback about Maria Robotnik got shot by G.U.N.. After the flashback, black-looking aliens called Black Arms fell from the sky, landed at Westopolis, and caused chaos in the city. When Shadow stared at the chaos, two aliens called Black Doom and Doom's Eye appeared in front of Shadow and asked for the Chaos Emeralds to tell his past, so Shadow ran to the city to find the emeralds with the help of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Dr. Eggman, Maria Robotnik (In the past), and Doom's Eye. In the last story, another newspaper appeared in Westopolis and it said 50 Year return of the Black Comet! Best View Tonight!. Meanwhile in the Black Comet, Shadow got all of the Chaos Emeralds and was about to give them to Black Doom, but all the partners (expect Espio, Vector, Charmy, Omega, and Doom's Eye) told Shadow that Black Doom wants to destory the Earth, but Black Doom grabbed the emeralds and used Chaos Control to sent the comet closer to the Earth to attack it. After the attack, Black Doom told some of Shadow's past that Black Doom helped create Shadow and Professor Gerald Robotnik had to give Black Doom all the emeralds to destory Earth. Sonic and Knuckles were ready to attack Black Doom, until some kind of gas froze everybody execpt Black Doom, and he sended out his army to eat the Sonic Heroes and Eggman, until Shadow broke free and chased Black Doom. After a level, Shadow tried to attack Black Doom, but he controled Shadow, because Shadow had the same blood Black Doom have (Which means Shadow is part of Black Doom). Meanwhile in the Space Colony ARK, Espio, Vector, and Charmy sented a video of Gerald and Maria to Black Comet and Earth that says Shadow is created for good, Shadow got out of Black Doom's control, and Shadow got ready for the final battle of Super Shadow VS Devil Doom. After the final fight, Super Shadow used Chaos Control to send the Black Comet near the ARK, the Chaotix or Shadow used the Eclipse Cannon to blow up the comet. Shadow stared at Earth at the ARK and at a picture of the professor and Maria, said to himself Goodbye forever...Shadow the Hedghog., then threw his picture away. He does not apper in Sonic Unleashed but is menitioned and is the only charecter from Team Dark to bethe Dark past bit at the top Gallery Image:928010_20060713_screen007.jpg|''Sonic Rivals'' Image:shadow_pose.jpg|Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Image:Shadow.jpg|Sonic Battle Image:1133246524_uresShadow.jpg|Sonic Battle Image:thumbnail.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog Image:shadow.jpg.w300h460.jpg|Sonic Heroes Image:ShadowtheHedgehog.jpg|Sonic Riders Image:shadow.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Image:shadowbattle2.gif|Sonic Battle Image:artwork_shadow03_shadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog Image:sh_pose14.png|Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Image:shadow003.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog Image:shadow-4.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters